Blue eyes crying in the rain
by Bld.Cks
Summary: Ne rien ressentir. Garder le contrôle. Jouer, et séduire. Jouer  Dominer, toujours. "Il ne m'échappera pas". Tout ira bien pour Rosalie, tant qu'elle se cantonnera à ces principes simples. Et lui ? Jouer, et séduire. Jouer pour ne rien ressentir. OS


J'arrivai dans mon appartement, et m'observai un instant dans le miroir de l'entrée. Le rose de mes joues candides, mes cheveux blonds qui tourbillonnaient en cascade le long de mon visage, le relevé dédaigneux de mes sourcils, mes longs cils surmontant mes yeux bleus profonds. Mon regard. Un jour, un garçon m'avait dit qu'il était alternativement tendre, rêveur et cruel. Mon regard était mon arme, et j'en étais bien trop consciente. Et pourtant, cette après-midi m'avait bouleversé. Ce n'était pas tellement ses paroles, que la façon qu'il avait eu de me parler de lui. Comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je ne comprenne pas de quoi il parlait. Comme s'il savait qu'au fond, nous étions deux personnes avec un bagage émotionnel absolument différent, et que de fait je ne pouvais tout à fait comprendre son ressenti. Tous les autres garçons s'attendaient à ce que je les comprenne mieux que personne, que je sois celle qui leur faut, aussi adaptée à eux que l'étaient mes fringues à mon corps. Mais lui n'attendait rien de moi, ne savait rien de moi et surtout ne prétendait pas le contraire. Et plus que jamais j'avais le désir de le faire changer d'avis. Tout à coup, le danger de sa présence m'apparut plus clairement, et je décidai d'y remédier.  
>Je décrochai mon portable.<p>

_Allô ..?_

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais devant chez lui, adossée à mon vespa, des lunettes d'aviateur achetées en chemin sur le nez.

Je lui lançai un sourire provocateur, me relevai pour lui laisser admirer mon véhicule avant de lui lancer :  
>"Un verre, ça te branche ?"<br>Arrivés au bar, je me défis de ma veste en cuir et commandai un whisky-coca sous son regard amusé. Il s'empressa de remarquer que le whisky est tout sauf un alcool de filles, avant d'en commander un lui-même.

Alors Rosalie, comment se fait-il qu'une si jolie jeune fille comme toi soit toujours célibataire ? Me lança-t-il, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Je ris à gorge déployée, d'un rire qui se voulait spontané, joueur. En vérité, chacun de mes mouvements était pensé, contrôlé. Ma main qui remettait négligemment mes cheveux en place, mes jambes croisées qui se balançaient doucement, ma fausse indifférence face aux regards qui soulignaient mes courbes, et que je semblais ne pas apercevoir, et mon regard, mon regard joueur, aguicheur, cruel enfin. J'avalai d'un trait mon whisky, avant d'en commander un autre. Il ne m'échapperait pas.

A mesure que la nuit avançait, nos corps s'avachissaient un peu plus sur nos tabourets, nos têtes se penchaient toujours plus l'une vers l'autre, alors que les contacts physiques se multipliaient. Mais la situation demeurait pensée, contrôlée, le rosissement léger de mes joues à mesure que ses compliments se multipliaient, le petit rire stupide que je faisais mine d'emprunter à chacune de ses blagues, le ton chuchoteur, enjoliveur de mes paroles pour qu'il se penche, encore un peu plus, ma main, désormais posée sur son avant-bras, ma langue, timide langue, qui vient discrètement humecter mes lèvres, et mon regard, mon regard bleu, métal, froid, dans lequel s'y reflète cette lueur de défi, mensongère encore. C'est ce regard, ce soir, qui avait le pouvoir et, malgré l'alcool, l'avancée de la nuit et l'excitation procurée par cette hypocrite danse de la séduction, j'en avais encore pleinement conscience.

Alors évidemment, nous avons perdu l'équilibre sur nos tabourets et évidemment nous sommes tombés, sa bouche sur la mienne, sa main dans la mienne, son intimité contre la mienne. Evidemment, je lui ai attrapé le poignet et évidemment nous sommes montés sur mon scooter. Evidemment, la route n'était pas droite et évidemment le scooter faisait de larges embardées. Evidemment, nous nous sommes perdus mais évidemment nous sommes arrivées finalement devant chez lui. Evidemment, nous avons escaladé la grille car évidemment, les clés avaient disparu. Evidemment, nous avons sauté dans la piscine et évidemment nous nous sommes déshabillés. Nos vêtements disparus, il m'a évidemment embrassé, évidemment avec violence et brutalité, me faisant ressentir son excitation, tout contre mon corps. Il me serra évidemment contre lui, plus fort encore, pour nous protéger du froid de l'eau, évidemment. Evidemment sa langue dévia, et, évidemment, elle se logea contre mon cou, contre mes seins, au sein de tous les recoins de mon corps. Evidemment, je m'enflammai, immédiatement, et évidemment je gémis, encore et encore, et évidemment je lui ordonnai, imposai d'entrer en moi, vite. Ce qu'il fit, sans plus attendre.

Evidemment, je m'enfuis au petit matin. Evidemment, rien n'était différent.

Mais dans la glace de mes yeux, une entaille était apparue.


End file.
